Lion king legacy 2 pt1
by a6mullins
Summary: sequel to lion king legacy book 1. return of some characters that was believe to be dead
1. Return of Zira

Sun rising over Pride Rock. The lions we're waking up to start the day. It's been one week since the hyenas have been driven into the river and sent down the river. Simba got up to go patrol the pride land borders. Nala left to go lead the hunting party. Kiara and Kovu headed out to play with Zuri, Tiifu, Vitani at the watering hole. Ryan, Tiffany, Shannon and Moto came to join them in a game of tag. Sarafina brought Mheetu to see his niece and nephew. Kovu look over to a hill to see a figure watching him. Kiara comes up to him and ask what is it? Kovu says I thought I saw some one.

Kovu walked over to the hill to see a blur run off. Kiara ask what was that? Kovu says nothing, let's get back to playing with the cubs. Night time came, Kovu was at the hill wondering what the blur was. Simba walked up to him and ask Kovu what are you doing here at this time of night? Kovu sighs today I thought I saw my mother. Simba thinks for a minute and says Kovu you almost killed yourself tackling my step brother into the river. If your mother survived and floated down river then maybe she came to see you but it's been about five months since Gavin was killed.

Simba leaves Kovu at the hill. Kovu heads to the outlands to see. Zira was laying in the termites mound alone. Kovu walked in to see his mother alive. Zira ask what are you doing here son? Kovu answers I saw you watching me and Kiara play with the other cubs. Zira sighs yes I saw you and that brat. Kovu snarls Kiara isn't a brat. She saved me a lot of times and I saw dad. Zira ask you went and seen Maxis in Slave Pride? Kovu nods yes I did, why didn't you tell me that he was a nut head? Zira sighs I fell in love with that power of ordering people around. Kovu looks at the ground and says mom can you come home and put the past behind you? Zira sighs I don't think I can come home. Kovu says you want me to be king right? Zira answers yes more than anything. Kovu says well me and Kiara are going to be king and queen of the pride lands and Kion and Fuli are going to be the second king and queen when we are injury or go on a honeymoon.

Zira sighs congrats on that. Kovu says don't worry about Simba and Nala telling you to leave. Kovu and Zira walk back to Pride Rock to see Kiara waiting for him furious. Kovu where in the world were you and why is Zira here for? Kovu says Simba and Nala can you come out here please. Simba walks out with Nala to see Kovu and Zira and says I'm shock to see you survived the river ride but Kovu why did you bring your mom here? Kovu says mom wants me to be king and I convinced her to let the past go so she can have peace for what she's done to the family since Scar's gone. So all she wants is for me to be king. Zira says if you need another member on the hunting team or something else to prove I'm sorry for what I done.

Simba look at Nala to see her nod in approval in accepting her into the pride lands. Simba sighs you can join the pride. They all go in to sleep in the den. Next morning Zira walk out of the den to the morning sunlight. Kovu comes out to see his mom standing outside and ask to take a walk with him around the pride lands. Kovu tells her about what happened after Gavin's attack. Zira says I never heard of a cub, Kiara's size murdered two fully grown hyenas out of rage. Now the roar of the elders is another story. Kion used the spirit of the roar to save Simba after he was attacked by the hyenas. Zira sighs thinking about Scar. Kovu ask why did you fall in love with Scar for?

Zira says when I was younger I had a crush on Scar when we're cubs. When he was denied being king. Taka became so sad that I tried to comfort him but with the roar he decided that he would do anything to become king since he had the roar of the elders. And I was blinded by the power to find true love and Scar didn't care about people's feelings and left to meet Maxis because Scar didn't love Nuka and said I wasn't good enough to produce a healthy heir.

Kovu thinks about it and says I don't think I could download that to Kiara. Zira says I guess Kiara is your angel to save you. Kovu smiles at Kiara being there for him when he needs her the most. Kovu and Zira walk back to Pride Rock to see Kiara looking everywhere and ask Kiara what's wrong? Kiara snarls "Kovu where did you go?" Zira begins to snarls "Kiara don't-" Kovu says mom I got this. Kovu looks Kiara and says I went on a walk with my mom but I'm sorry I didn't inform that I was going on a walk with my mom. Kiara sighs and says I was scared you disappeared and nuzzles him and says it's dinner time and walks off. Zira looks at Kiara leave and ask Kovu you let her talk to you like that?

Kovu looks at his mom and says yes, me and her been through alot I run off she comes looking for me she runs I go looking for her. It's our way of telling each other we love them. We're very protective of each other. That back was minor, she full blown furious is her hitting you with a rock or clawing and biting. When she's like that I just tell her to lay down then I just snuggle with her. Zira says I'm glad you found your other half. But did your dad meet her? Yes why? Zira puts a paw to her muzzle. Kovu ask what is it?

Zira answers she's in danger, did you tell him about your sister? Yes! Let's go no time they have to know what's coming. Zira runs in the cave and ask Kiara, Vitani, I need you to out here please. Kiara and Vitani walk out. Kiara ask what's wrong Zira? Kiara Kovu's dad is coming to take you if he can win you over by defeating king Simba, why do you think he had those lioness for. Kovu ask how do we stop him from claiming them you have to make him submit or the new king has to say no battle that she is married to a member of this pride then he can't claim them. Does he know your dating Kiara? No, he knows we're engaged to each other.

Zira thinks about it for a minute. Vitani do you have a mate yet? No I don't have one. Isn't Kion a couple months younger than you? Vitani nods yes why? Well what if you and Kion got engaged too? Vitani shakes her head no. Zira says you have to if you want to save your self. Kovu thinks about it and says well I got an idea to stop him. But not sure if it would work. Zira sighs nothing will stop him from taking lioness from this pride. Kovu ask mom when did he start this fighting to claim lioness from Kings of other prides?

Zira says right after he became king and wouldn't tell about his past. Kovu says then we have to learn about his past to solve this problem. Zira sighs I tried to talk with him about it but he just got angry and said it doesn't matter anymore and walked away to cool off. Vitani looks at her mom and says you have to convince him to talk about the past. Simba comes outside and what's going on out here? Zira answers well Kovu here told his dad about your daughter and his sister and is coming here to challenge you to win over Kiara and Vitani. Simba says well we're worry about that tomorrow right now it's dinner time. They all go into the den to have dinner.

After dinner Kiara lays down next to her mom with Kovu next to her to sleep. Next morning Kovu gets up and walks out to catch sunrise. Kiara wakes up feeling Kovu not next to her and walks out to see him watching sunrise and joins him. Zira got up to be alone. Simba followed her out of the den and ask Zira is there something wrong? Zira sighs did you really murdered Scar? Simba answers no, I gave him chances to step down as king but he wouldn't do it at the end of our battle he went to pounce on me and I flipped him over me and he fell down the side of the cliff and was cornered by the hyenas. He told me that it was hyenas that were the real enemy. I guess one of them heard what he said about them and they killed him for it. I really wanted him as my avisor on being king. I know why he hated my dad and me so much for. But I want to have peace in the pride lands. King Maxis is coming here and I think he has guilt in his past for something.


	2. King Maxis's pasted

Simba was sitting at the edge of Pride Rock looking over the pride lands. Sarabi walked up to him to see what's wrong. Simba looked back to see his mom and said good morning mom. Sarabi says good morning son and what's wrong? Simba sighs I was thinking about yMaxis and wonder what happened in his past to make him do those things to lioness and lions. Sarabi thinks about it and tells him it has to do with his cub days. Sarabi looks down at her paws and says I miss the days seeing you grow up with Nala.

Simba looks at his mom and says I missed seeing you all days too. But when Nala came here to check on our home and her mom told her what my uncle has been doing to you all, I didn't really want to come back and face him because I was scared a little. Nala told me that he hits you all when you mentioned dad or me in front of him and I didn't want to believe her. So I walked away for a few minutes to think about it. Rafiki reminded me of who I am and seen dad and told me that I have to take my place as king I just had to believe in myself and trust my instinct.

After seeing him hit you seen he was no uncle of mine and had to step in and fight for the throne to save you all. Sarabi ask you didn't want to come back? Simba nods yes but imagine Scar hitting you all convinced me that I had to come see for myself. Sarabi sighs I'm glad you came to save us all. Nala walk up to the two to say good morning. Simba begins to start his patrol of the pride lands with Zazu and Ni. Nala went down to the lion guard den to see Kion.

Kion was sleeping with his paw around Fuli next to Beshte and Bunga, Ono laying on Beshte sleeping. Nala walked into the den to see them. Kion? Kion wake up sleepy head licking his head. Kion yawns opening his eyes to see his mom and ask what's up. Nala smiles at her son's cute way of waking up. Kion ask his mom what's up? Nala smiles nothing I was just wondering if you want to come hangout with me? Kion and Nala take a walk to talk about what has been going.

Tiffany and Ryan were talking with Moto and Shannon about getting marriage and cubs. Tiffany says I'm not ready for cubs yet, I still got alot of growing up to do. Ryan smirks don't we all. Shannon and Moto laugh at that. Zira was hanging out with Vitani and Kovu seeing how they been. Kovu answers I've been falling more in love with Kiara every day. Zira smiles I'm happy for you. Vitani ask I wonder if I would find love.

Simba and Ni we're returning back to Pride Rock. When a lion approach them asking is this the pride lands? Simba answers yes and who might- The lion says my name is King Maxis. Simba stares shocked, King Maxis from Slave Pride-what are you doing here? Maxis looks at him and says hi Simba. Can I go see my son and daughter. Simba leads Ni and Maxis back to Pride Rock. Maxis ask Simba how's your daughter doing? Simba smiles she's doing good. Ni ask how are you King Maxis?

Maxis answers I'm been doing good. I came here to see how my cubs are doing. Simba ask cubs? Maxis ask Zira never told you about the twins? Zira was sunbathing with the rest of the lioness. Simba ask Zira do you remember Maxis? Zira says yes I do remember him, why? Maxis steps aside and says how have you been Zira? Zira ask why are you here for? Maxis answers I came here to see our cubs. Zira smirks don't you mean win them over by beating the king. Maxis looks at her and shakes his head no. I came to get to know our cubs and our daughter in-law. Zira snarls you shouldn't have came here.

Kovu walks up to the lioness sunbathing and ask mom, me and Kiara was wanting to go to the jungle of love. Maxis turns around to see Kovu and smiles hey there son, how's your sister? Kovu answers good. Kiara walks up to them and ask Kovu did your mom say yes? Maxis ask how about we all go hangout together? Now where is this jungle at? Kovu answers we will show you Zira and Maxis take Kiara, Kovu and Vitani to the jungle of love.

Night time came, Simba and Nala were sitting at the edge of promotory waiting for Zira to return with the cubs. Zira walk up to Pride Rock to see Simba and Nala waiting for them to return. Kiara smiles it was fun hanging out with Maxis. Nala smirks it was fun there? Kiara and Kovu head inside the den. Maxis walks up to the king and queen and says got a minute? Simba nods his head yes. Maxis says I been thinking about my past not knowing how much I missed a lioness that I fell in love with.

Simba says when my uncle killed my dad and took over the pride lands. My mom told me to take my girlfriend here with me to our hideout and protect each other. When it was time to come back beat my uncle I started having second thoughts about coming back but when Nala told me that he was abusing my mom and any one who mentioned me or my dad. So I came back and beat him. Maxis sighs I was in love with a lioness that I was dating but the king ask for her hand in marriage and she said no.

The king didn't take no for an answer. Well while I was playing with our friends she left to go talk to her mom but instead she went and seen the king and found out she was having heated romance with him. After I ask her why, she told me he was the king why wouldn't I have romance with him. So I left her sad that she would do that to me. I made a law that if you choose a mate, you can't get with someone else. Fighting other males to claim them to my pride was to save them that I didn't see what I was becoming till I started see what the lioness were thinking of me and decided to stop what I was doing after you lefted my pride I wanted to change my pride for the better. Well it's getting late, let's head inside the den.

Next morning Maxis walked out of the den yawning. Kovu walked out of the den to see his father standing there. Kovu ask him dad are you going back home? Maxis answers no, not yet. Kiara walked out of the den to see Kovu and his dad king Maxis. Maxis ask his son if he would want to come visit the pride for a few days? Kovu says I'll thank about it. Kovu turns around to see Kiara standing there. Kovu and Kiara head down to the watering hole. Maxis walked to the meadows to sit and watch the butterflies. Zira walked up to him and join him. Maxis ask Zira how long has Kovu and Kiara been together? Zira answers since they was 5 months old, why? Maxis answers no reason I just think their relationship is more deeper than anyone thinks.

Zira sighs well Kovu cast me out of his life after deciding to live in the pride lands with Kiara and love her. Maxis ask he did what? Zira sighs you remember Scar right? Maxis nods his head yes. Well after Simba Kick him over the edge of Pride Rock. I decided to train Kovu to take out Simba. But after Kovu met Kiara. They walked to a swamp and sarted trying to find a way out of the swamp because alligators were trying to eat them.

After they got back on land in the pride lands. Kovu and Kiara introduce themselves to each other. When we got back to the outlands. I lecasure him about being friends with Kiara. Next morning, he sneak off to the pride lands to explore and Kiara gave him a tour of the pride lands all day. Simba brought him back to me at night. Then next morning he tried sneaking off to go see Kiara and I told him no he has training to take out Simba. He didn't want to do that, so he took off into the pride lands.

We went looking for him but then Simba busted us for being in his pride lands. So we turned around and walked away. Next morning Nala found him sleeping next to their daughter in their den. Simba woke Kiara up and ask her if she brought Kovu to the den? She told him no realizing that Kovu was sleeping next to her and hugged him in front of Simba. Simba ask him why he ran away from his mom? Kovu told him I was training him to take out him out and couldn't do it because of Kiara. After Simba brought him back he told him he can with Kiara if he wants to. So he left to live with Kiara.

Maxis ask he let Kovu into his pride? Zira says yes after Kovu told him he couldn't kill him because he fell in love with Kiara. Then Kiara told Kovu she accepts him as her boyfriend then since then they been dating. Maxis says I guess nothing could come between them then. Zira smirks lets hope not. They were born for each other. Maxis and Zira head back to the den.


	3. Visiting Harmony Pride

Kovu and Kiara walk out of the den. Kiara ask Kovu if he was going with his father to visit his father's pride? Kovu answers yes. Kiara says I hope you'll have fun there. Kovu ask what do you mean by that? Kiara sighs you'll be there for awhile and I'll be here missing you. Kovu looks at Kiara's sad face and says you know I can't go without you. Kiara ask you mean I get to come? Kovu says yes, you have to make sure no other female cubs try to make me theirs. Kiara and Kovu head down to the lion guard den to see Kion and the lion guard.

Kiara sees Kion and smiles at him. Kion ask what's up big sis? Kiara answers Kovu got invited to go back to his father's pride for a few days and I can go with him, how about you? Kion smiles that cool, nothing been happening around here lately. I sent all the hyenas that into the river. The only ones left are Jasiri and her family members that sleep in here with us. Kiara looks at her brother and ask you let them lay in here with you and the guard? Kion answers yes their part of my team. Dad wasn't too thrilled about it but I told him they earn my trust and put them under my care.

Kiara and Kovu head back to Pride Rock to see dad. Maxis was descussing the trip back home with the king and queen and Zira about bringing Kovu with him to the pride. Simba looks at Nala and Zira waiting for their answer. Zira says he can go with you. Nala and Simba agree to it. Kiara and Kovu walk in. Maxis turns his head to see the future king and queen and says Kovu guess what you son?Kovu ask what's up? Your mom and king and queen said you can come with me to my pride for three days.

Kovu looks at him and ask Simba and Nala can Kiara come with me. Simba looks at him and replies no. Kovu ask what if some female cubs try to pounce on me just so they can make out with me? Simba puts his paw to his chin thinking about it. Nala says you have a good point we can't have a female cubs have cuddle with the future king. Simba smiles okay Kovu, Kiara can go with you too. Kiara and Kovu walk out of the den to play with the other cubs.

Kion and the lion guard join the cubs in relaxing. Kovu tells them me and Kiara are going to my dad's pride for three days. Kion tags Fuli who tags Bunga who tags Kiara who tags Kovu but trips over a stick and tumble over into Kovu rolling over each other down a small hill. The look at the bottom of the hill to see Kiara laying on Kovu. Kovu ask Kiara can you get off me. Kiara shakes her head no and continue cuddling, taking in his scent purring.

Kion looks at his sister and smirks hey Kiara are you going to love on your mate or continue playing. Kiara blushes red at the smirk. Kiara gets up off Kovu and both walk back up the hill to join the rest of the cubs. Night time came and all the cubs head back to Pride Rock to sleep. Maxis was waiting at the promontory for the cubs to come back. Kovu and Kiara walk up the side of Pride Rock to sleep.

Next morning Kiara and Kovu woke up. Maxis was waiting outside for them to head to his father's pride. Kiara and Kovu say their goodbyes and head out. They pass through Mar Pride heading to his pride. Maxis tells them I changed the name of his pride to Harmony Pride. After a long journey there. They walk inside the den to rest for a little bit. Sunset came Kiara and Kovu walk out of the den to go play.

Maxis walk out to join them. Nia walk up to them. Maxis looks at her and says good afternoon. Nia nuzzles him in front of the cubs. Kovu ask when did you two become mates? After your mom left me going back to be with Scar before he died. Kiara ask do you have any cubs yet? Maxis looks at Kiara and ask do you have any cubs? Kiara answers no I'm still a cub myself. Nia smiles well if you want to know we have a cub named Malka and Kovu he's your half brother just like Nuka was.

Kovu looks at ground thinking about his brother. Then wonders if mom survived the river then maybe Nuka survived to but where would he be then. Kiara ask where is Malka at then. Nia looks around the pride wondering where he would be at. Maxis says he would be at the watering hole with his girlfriend and their friends. Kovu walks over to the watering hole with Kiara to see for cubs talking to each other.

Lion cub notice them walking to them. Kovu introduce himself, I'm Kovu and this is Kiara my girlfriend. The cub introduce himself as Malka and this is Sabrina, my girlfriend. That male is Nate and his best friend Julie. Kovu looks at them and says it's nice to meet you all. Malka your my second half brother. Malka ask second? Who's the first? Kovu answers his name was Nuka. Malka looks at him and ask your mother's name is Zira. Who slept with my dad and decided to go back to her first crush Scar.

So where's Vitani at? Kovu answers she didn't want to come. Kovu and Kiara walk back to the den. to meet up with Maxis and Nia. Maxis looks over to Kovu and Kiara cuddle up together. Next morning Maxis show Kovu and Kiara around the kindom. Kiara ask do you have a healer here? Maxis answers yes we have a baboon name Riki. He has a cousin named Rafiki. Kiara smiles and says he likes in the Pride Lands back at home.

After the tour, Kovu and Kiara begin to walk to the watering hole. Maxis ask Kovu do you got a minute to talk alone? Kovu looks at Kiara and says uh sure. Kiara walk to the watering hole alone. Kovu ask his father what's wrong? Maxis sighs and looks at his son and says your my first born which means... Kovu finishes I'm the future king of Harmony Pride. Maxis nods his head yes. Kovu ask what about Malka?

Maxis answers he was going to be the future king until I found out you was born so it's your birthright to the throne. I know Kiara is your girlfriend and you don't want to leave her to be king. Kovu looks at the ground thinking about it. I'll leave you to think about your answer. Kovu walks to the watering hole to see the cubs talking to Kiara. Kovu smiles and says hi guys. Malka glares at his half brother and says nice seeing you brother. Great to have an older brother to take his place as king of Harmony Pride and walks to the den with Sabrina.

Kovu watches them walk away and looks at Kiara then looks at the ground. Kiara whispers did your dad just tell you about the king position? Kovu nods his head yes and said he knows how I feel about you. Kiara tells him Sabrina was looking forward to becoming Malka's queen. Kovu and Kiara walk to the den to talk to his brother. Malka was chatting with his girlfriend. When Kovu stood in front of him and says brother I want to talk to you both about king and queen. Malka snarls well we don't want to talk to you.

Kovu snarls well then I guess you don't want to hear about being king then. Malka looks at Kovu and ask what are you talking about? Kovu answers Kiara is the future queen of her home pride and I'm her mate. So your the future king here. Malka ask Kiara is a princess? Kovu answers yes, dad didn't tell you? Malka answers no, he told us she was just a commer. Kovu sits down and tells them their story about how them met and fell in love.

Over the three days Kovu and Kiara got to know more about the cubs in the pride. Afterwards they made their way back home stopping by Mar pride to say hi to Marco. Marco was making his rounds patrol Mar Pride. Kovu and Kiara stop by to say hi and ask how are things? Marco answers good how are you two doing? Great we just came from Harmony Pride and we're headed back home. Marco warns them, there's a rouge running around here, so becareful going home.

Kiara and Kovu started their trip back home when Kiara gets hit with a rock knocking her out cold. Kovu panics Kiara? Kiar- before Kovu gets knocked out and left laying there.


	4. Kiara Held Hostage

Kovu wakes up in a den with a headache. Marco walks in the den to see Kovu waking up. You nearly scared me when I found you layed out on the ground. Kovu looks around and ask where's Kiara? Marco answers I only saw you. I have to find her. Kovu begins to get up. Marco looks at him get up and says you need to take an easy you we're hit in the head. Kovu I told Simba what happened to you. Kovu lowers his head thinking about Kiara and heads home.

Simba and Nala worry about their daughter. Ni was resting when a rouge carrying a cub on his back and ask I wish to speak to king Simba. Ni ask what business do you have with Simba? The rouge says well I have proposal for him. Ni says well if you want to talk to Simba, I have to know why. The rouge answers sorry but I can't tell you. Ni brings the rouge to see Simba. Simba theirs a rouge here to see you.

Simba ask what can I do for you? The rouge answers you can step down as king so I can take my place as king after my father. Simba snarls leave now before you get hurt. The rouge says well then I have to go with plan b and pulls down a cub off his back and says now you either step down or I kill your daughter. Simba growls let her go. Zira walks in the den to see a lion holding a cub down and ask what's going on in here?

The rouge answers hello mother and what's going on here is Simba here is going to step down as king or lose his daughter. Zira looks at the lion and says Nuka? Nuka answers yes, now Simba step down from king or lose your daughter. Simba lowers his head and says find you can be king, now let me have my daughter. Nuka replies no because then I wouldn't have any reason keep you from over throwing me. Now leave my den. Simba leads every one outside.

Kovu walks into the pridelands to see a group of lions standing around then sees Simba and Nala and his mom and ask what's going on? Simba tells him Kiara is being held hostage in the den. Where were you? Kovu answers I was knocked out and when I woke Kiara was gone. Kovu ask his mom if she has a minute alone. Zira ask what's wrong Kovu? Who has Kiara? Zira answers your brother Nuka has Kiara in the den held hostage.

Nuka stood staring at Kiara passed out still until she starts to stir waking up. Kiara ask where am I? Nuka answers your in the Pride Rock den and your my trophy to get back at my little brother Kovu. Kiara ask what do you mean? Well your my hostage to make sure Simba doesn't come try take back the throne. Kiara mews knowing what's going to happen. Nuka smack Kiara and says anyone try to stop you will get more but for now let's continue smack five more times then says now that's out of my system now I can relax leaving Kiara crying.

Simba tries to comfort Nala best he can hearing Kiara sceaming. Kovu ask Simba and Nala? Simba ask yes Kovu, what is it? Kovu smiles I need you to talk to Nuka for about twenty minutes. Simba ask why? Kovu sighs I'm going to get her out. But I need him distracted for a while. Okay then if you say so, stay safe son. Kovu left the lions to go put his plan into action. Simba walks up to Pride Rock and snarls very loud Nuka get out here now! Nuka walks out of the den and snarls what do you want? Simba ask I want to know why your doing this to us for!

Kovu starts looking for the back door to the cave and walks in quietly to see Kiara sleeping with tears stain cheeks and picks up Kiara on to his back and walks out of the den through the back door. Kiara ask what going on? Kovu sets Kiara down and says I'm saving you can you walk? Yes. Kovu and Kiara meet up with Zira at the watering hole. Zira informs the king and queen that the princess is safe. Nuka walks in the den to see Kiara gone screams.

Nuka walks out of the den and yells Simba! Simba walks up the side of Pride Rock. Nuka snarls where is she? Simba says she is safe out of your paws and says now there's nothing stopping me from ripping you apart. Afterwards Nala walks up the side of Pride Rock to see Nuka dead. Zira walks up the side of Pride Rock to see Nuka dead. Simba says I'm sorry for killing your son Zira. Zira says he was my son but jealous over Kovu like Scar was over Mufasa.

Simba ask how's Kiara doing? Zira answers good for now but he did a number on her for a day. Night time came, everyone went to lay down in the den. Kiara closes her eyes to sleep. In the middle of the night Kiara starts lashing out yell no don't hit me waking everyone one up. Kovu decides to wrap his paws around her snuggling her head into neck to sleep. Next morning Kion came in with the guard to see how Kiara is doing.

Kiara was wrapped in Kovu's paws sleeping. Kion nuzzles Kiara waking her up. Kion? Hey Kiara, how are you feeling? Kiara answers good just sore. Kovu woke up to see Kiara talking to Kion and licks her cheek to get her attention. Kiara turns to Kovu and kisses him on the lips. Kovu ask are you still shaken up still after the nightmare last night? Kiara answers no I'm fine, can you let go? Kovu let's Kiara get up.

They leave the den to go see the other cubs. Tiffany was talking about Nuka and how he used the princess to make Simba step down. Ryan notice Kiara and Kovu walking to them and ask Kiara how are you feeling? Kiara answers sore but okay. How are you all doing? Tiffany answers good just worry about you Kiara. Moto ask Kovu how did you get into the den and get Kiara out? Kovu answers Sarabi told me about the back door to the den, so I used it to sneak into the den.

Shannon smirks Kiara can you always count on Kovu to come save you. Kiara blushes at the smirk and replies well yes when I need him the most. Tiffany smirks when you have a cub can me and Ryan be godparents to your cub. Kiara blushes beat red and says yes in time. But we're going to wait until till we get the hang of being king and queen. Before we talk about cubs. Kiara took a nap while the rest of the cubs chat amongst each other.

Kiara starts shaking her body. Ryan looks at Kiara shivering and ask Kovu what's wrong with Kiara? Kovu looks at Kiara and says she's having a nightmare again and puts his paw around her and lays his head on her whispers I'm here Kiara, Nuka's dead and he's not going to hurt you again. Kiara stops shivering and opens her eyes to see Kovu holding her. Kovu? Kovu lifts his head says feel better now? Kiara smiles yes thank for hugging. Ryan ask what was that with Kiara? Kovu answers Kiara is having trouble for getting what happened to her she keeps reliving what happen to her in her dreams. I hope she can get passed it.

Night time came Kiara laid down while Kovu wrapped his paws around her to snuggle with her to sleep. Simba whispers to Nala lets hope Kiara doesn't have a nightmare again.


	5. Kiara's Nightmares

Kiara woke up in the middle of the night shivering reliving Nuka hitting her, holding her hostage, crying for help. Kovu woke up to his chin being wet and sees Kiara crying in her sleep and wakes her up. Kovu ask another nightmare again? Kiara nods her head yes. Kovu sighs and takes Kiara outside to the promontory point to lay down. Kovu ask Kiara? Kiara looks at him. Kovu whispers Kiara you don't have to worry about bad things happening because I will be there to save you, when you need me. Kovu nuzzles Kiara until both fall asleep.

Nala woke up to see Kiara and Kovu gone and wakes up Simba to tell him the cubs are gone. Simba and Nala walk out of the den to see Kiara and Kovu sleeping at promontory point. Nala whispers to Simba, Kiara must of had another nightmare in the middle of the night. Simba whispers back I think I need to have Rafiki talk to her about solving her nightmare problems. Nala whispers I hope so, I can't deal with our daughter having nightmares every night. Simba and Nala leave to go watch the sunrise at the top of Pride Rock.

Kovu woke up to the sun rising into the sky and heads to the watering hole to get a drink. After sunrise Simba and Nala walk back down to see only Kiara sleeping at the promontory point. Ni, Sarabi and Sarafina walked out to meet Simba and Nala walking back from the top of Pride Rock. Sarabi ask Simba what are we going to do to stop Kiara's nightmares? Sarafina says Kovu wakes up from her screaming in the middle of the night. Simba answers I'm going to see Rafiki about her nightmares.

Kovu was walking back to Pride Rock to check on Kiara when a two cubs walk up to him and said hi brother. Kovu ask Malka and Sabrina, what are you two doing here? Malka answers we came here after we heard about what happened to Kiara. Sabrina ask how is she doing? Kovu lowers his head and says she's suffering from nightmares. So how long are you two staying? Malka answers for about four days. Kovu ask you want to come see the family? Malka looks at Sabrina and answers sure.

Kovu leads them to where the Lion and Lioness resting areas are. Sarabi ask Kovu who are your friends? kovu answers their not my friends grandma, their my brother and his girlfriend: Malka and Sabrina. Malka and Sabrina meet Sarabi, Simba's mother. Next to her is Sarafina, Nala's mother. Then theirs Kula and and Grizzle, they had a daughter named Zuri. Next is Tojo and Tama they had a daughter named Tiifu. Then theirs Kofi and Tora. and last is Maeva who has a daughter named Tiffany. She's dating a boy named Ryan. Their best friends with the Prince who has been staying with us for a month now. His name is Moto, his girlfriend is Shannon. Malka ask that's a lot to take in.

Kovu answers that's not all, come I'll show you the Lion Guard. Malka ask the Lion Guard? Kovu answers yes Princess Kiara has a baby brother named Kion. Kovu leads them to the lion guard den. Kion was watch adding Jasiri to the team giving her the lion guard tattoo. Allowing Rafiki put Jasiri picture in with the team. Kovu walk in the den and ask Kion? Kion turned around to see Kovu and a lion and lioness and who are they. Kovu answers Kion I like you to meet Malka my little brother and his girlfriend Sabrina.

Malka and Sabrina I like to introduce you to Kion the lion, Fuli his cheetah girlfriend, Bunga the honey badger, Ono the bird, Beshte the hippo and Jasiri the hyena. Wait Kion what is she doing in here? Kion answers I was inducting her to the team. Kovu replies Kion she's already part of the pride- Kion answers I was making her a member of the lion guard team. I gave her the lion guard tattoo.

Kovu sighs I wish you would ask me for my opinion on adding her to the team but knowing she came to inform us about the hyena army and saving you from hyena attack, I'll allow her to join the team since you trust I should trust her too. Jasiri ask Kovu? Kovu ask yes Jasiri? Thank you for accepting me to the lion guard team.

Kovu leaves to go check on Kiara at Pride Rock. Kiara woke up and headed to the watering hole to get a drink of water. Kovu walked to the side to see Kiara walking down. Both walked to the watering hole. Kiara ask Kovu where he went to? Kovu answers my brother and his girlfriend came to visit us for four days. Kiara ask where are they at? Kovu replies their visiting the lion guard. Kovu and Kiara arrived at the watering hole to see Tiffany and Ryan nuzzle while Moto and Shannon were chatting. Moto smirks Kovu when is the cubs due? Kiara turns her head to hide her blushing face. Kovu answers after we get the hang of ruling the pride lands as king and queen.

Kovu smirks back when are you and Ryan going to have cubs, causing Shannon and Tiffany to blush red like a cherry. Kiara points and laughs at the girls blushing. Malka walked up to them with his girlfriend Sabrina. Katie came with Vitani and ask what's so funny? Kovu answers I ask Moto and Ryan when are they going to have cubs. Vitani smirks Brother when are you gonna grow up? I thought Kiara straighten you out. Malka ask brother? Wait I have a sister too? Kovu answers I guest Dad for got to tell you that too, and must of slipped my mind too.

Sarabi came by the watering hole to check on the cubs and said Kiara I need you to came with me. Kiara ask what is it grandma Sarabi? Sarabi answers well I need to bring you with me to see a friend of mine. Sarabi and Kiara walk to Rafiki's tree. Rafiki ask is this de Princess who is having nightmares? Sarabi smile yes Rafiki this is the one who is having nightmares. Rafiki smiles, come sit with Oh Rafiki and tell what your problem is.

Kiara begins telling her nightmare with Nuka slap me once then he tells me that I am his trophy to hit for revenge against Kovu. He said that his dad Scar never wanted him after being borned. After Zira came back pregnant with Kovu and Vitani. Zira never loved him and chose Kovu to be loved and pampered while he gets casted aside as a unloved cub. Kovu gets everything he wants then Nuka slaps me some more as he release his anger at me as I try to swipe at his face saying no one is going to save me, because no one would miss you. Kovu left me to run for his life leaving me for death. When I feel Kovu holding me in his paws. I feel that he won't leave me dead and feel peace with cuddling with him.

Rafiki smiles I think I know how to solve your nightmare but it isn't me who can solve it. Kiara ask who do I stop having nightmares? Rafiki smiles your mind is telling you that Kovu would leave you to save himself while your heart is having trouble believing that he wouldn't leave you. Kiara smile thank you Rafiki for helping me. Kiara left to go see Kovu. When she arrived at the watering hole the cubs were there but Kovu and Malka weren't and ask Sabrina where's Kovu and Malka? Sabrina answers Kovu took Malka to see Simba about Malka staying for four days.

Kiara left to find Kovu at Pride Rock. Simba was talking to Kovu and Malka about Malka staying and notice Kiara sneaking up on Kovu carring a mistletoe in her mouth. Simba says Malka you can stay for how ever long you want too. Kovu and Malka turn around to see Kiara pounce on Kovu giggling and says hi uh if I was in danger would you leave me for dead? Kovu answers no I wouldn't leave you for dead because I love you Kiara. Simba smirks princess was there something you wanted to give Kiara? Kiara grabs the plant and shows Kovu it. Kovu ask what is it? Simba bends down and whispers directions to do cause him to blush. Kovu walks up to her and puts both paws around her pulling her into a kiss then puts the plant on her ear and kiss her again.

Night time and all the lions and lioness headed into the den to sleep. Kovu laid down next to Kiara to sleep. Kion and Fuli decided to sleep with them on the royal rock. Kiara took Kovu's paw and put it around her neck snuggle more into his neck to get warm. Next morning Kiara woke up feeling happy no more nightmares. Kovu woke up and ask happy? Kiara smiled very, lets go play.


	6. Lost In Romance

Kovu and Kiara ran to the watering hole to go play. Kovu ask where are we going? Kiara answers you will have to follow me and find out. Kiara lead Kovu to the Jungle of Love. Kovu ask Kiara what are we doing here? Kiara answers playing and tag your it. Kiara ran through plains and trees stopping at a hill for Kovu to collide into her tumbling over each other down the hill landing at the bottom laughing. Kiara brings Kovu closer to her licking his face. Kovu whispers I love you so much Kiara. Kiara whispers remember when we met and the problems we faced, falling in love with each other. Kovu answers yep and how we realized that we can't live with each other. Kiara smiles seductive at him thinking how much she loves him.

Malka and Sabrina walked to the watering hole to see Kovu but didn't find him there. Moto and Shannon walked up too them and ask looking for Kovu? Malka answers yes, do you know where he is? Moto answers no, but where ever Kiara is, Kovu is with her. Malka ask what do you mean? Moto answers their relationship is about the same as King Simba and Queen Nala. Same with Kion and Fuli becoming mates. Malka ask mates? Moto answers yes, it started after Nala's half brother went to war with her and Kovu because of Zira attacking Gavin's mother, grand mother and grand father, Mufasa and Simba when he was a cub.

After Kiara was borned Gavin wouldn't let Kovu date Kiara. Until Kiara declare that Kovu is her mate for life. I think they even mated along with Kion and Fuli. They're very protective over each other. Malka and Sabrina look at each other and smile. Tiffany and Ryan walk up to them to see what's going on. Ni and Sarafina came to check on the cubs. Malka ask you too must be Ni and Sarafina. Sarafina smiles yes and you must be Malka, Kovu's baby step-brother and this must be your girlfriend Sabrina. Malka smile yes she is.

Malka ask Sarafina what happened to the rest of the hyenas? Ni answers well Kion took care of them by sending them into to the river. Malka ask do you know if Kovu and Kiara have mated at all? Sarafina ask why would you want to know that for? Malka answers when Kovu came to visit my dad with Kiara, my dad told him that he is the first born of the king and is rightful heir to my dad's throne but he gave it to me because he couldn't leave Kiara. Ni sighs and says yes they have courted each other once when Kiara went into heat. But I don't know about them going that far into their relationship.

Kiara and Kovu walked back from the Jungle of Love. Kiara ask Kovu did you have fun playing tag? Kovu answers yes but maybe we got lost in the moment with each other. Kiara smirks oh come on Kovu, you know you enjoy giving me a bath and kissing me. Kovu sighs yes I love it Kiara and can we do another one sometime soon. Kiara smirks oh are you trying to ask for another round of giving me a bath of kisses? Kovu smirks maybe winking his eyebrows. Kiara replies slow down there my tiger save it for after we become king and queen.

Kovu looked up at the sky to see sun setting and says Kiara we're going to be grounded for being late. Kiara and Kovu run back to Pride Rock to see Simba, Nala and Zira waiting for them at the entrance of the den. Simba ask uh Kiara do you know what time it is in a sweet gentle voice. Kiara smiles it's very late. Simba ask then where have you been at? Your mom was about to make a search party for you two. Kovu answers I followed Kiara because she wouldn't tell me where she was going and took me to the Jungle of Love. Nala and Zira look at the two cubs then to each other then back to the cubs and ask you two didn't do that again? Kovu answers no, just bathing Kiara with licks and kisses causing both cubs to blush re like a tomato.

Zira looks at Simba and Nala wonder what the punishment is. Simba says well it's a little late so lets go inside to sleep. Next morning Kovu walked out of the den and headed down from Pride Rock to bump into Kion and the lion guard. Kion ask Kovu where did he go? Kovu answers your sister took me to the Jungle of Love for relaxation. What about you? Fuli smiles we're doing good as far as dating goes. Malka walked behind him and said Kovu where did you yesterday? Kovu answers Kiara took me to the Jungle of Love.

Malka ask where is that at? Kovu points toward the eastern border and says head past the desert then you'll see a line of trees. Kovu walked to the watering hole to get a drink. Kiara sneak up on him and went to pounce but jumped over him into the watering hole. Kovu looked up wondering what jumped but didn't see any-Kiara grabbed his head and pulled Kovu into the water. Kovu moans Kiara I wasn't ready but since you did that, then I will do this to you. Kiara ask do wha-Kovu kisses her on the lips. Sabrina walks to the watering hole and ask are you two done kissing in the watering hole?

Kovu breaks the kiss causing Kiara to smile in love. Kovu and Kiara get out of the water and shake the water out of their fur. Simba and Nala walked to the watering hole with their parents to see Kiara and Kovu with their faces red. Simba smirks I wonder what happen to our daughter and son in-law? Sarabi smirks I think Kiara got a very long kiss and got caught kissing. All three laughed at Kiara and Kovu going red. Kiara moans mom, dad, grandma. Kovu smiles at them. Simba ask Kovu if he would join him on patrol to patrol the pride lands. Kovu smiles sure lets go then but kisses Kiara goodbye and leaves with Simba for patrol.

Nala and Sarabi take Kiara to talk about hunting. Afternoon came Kovu returned back to the watering hole to see Malka and Sabrina sitting by the water's edge. Malka ask Kovu how have you been? Kovu answers I just got done going on patrol with my soon to be father in-law. Sabrina ask father in-law? Kovu answers yeah I'm going to marry princess Kiara when we're older to become the new King and Queen of the pride lands. Malka smiles well that's good for you. Kovu leaves to go find Kiara.

Nala was talking to her mom about giving Kiara hunting lessons. Sarafina smiles that's great for my grand-daughter. Nala sighs but what worries me is how close Kiara and Kovu are in their relationship. Sarafina ask why would you worry about their relationship for? Nala answers well she lets him give her a bath of kisses and licks to see how much Kovu loves her. Sarafina smirks what about you? You wanted Simba to be in your heart and soul and blood before you two became King and Queen. Nala sighs I was just two weeks old seeing him walk from his mom to his dad developing a crush on him leading me to want to his attention, then wanting to snuggle with him at night.

Sarafina smiles well I can see your point of view on them but their the same way you and Simba were, when you was young. Nala sighs sad yeah but we couldn't grow up here because of Scar taking away our childhood. Sarafina smiles well at least you two survived in the Jungle of Love together and stop by the pride lands to see us for a few hours. Nala says if you didn't tell me the last time we were together about Scar hitting Sarabi, Simba wouldn't come back because he got lost in romance with me and wanted to grow old in the Jungle of Love with me and forget about this place. After Scar slapped Sarabi in front of Simba, he just about lose all his control to just maul Scar without mercy.

Kovu walks up to Nala and her mother and ask have you seen Kiara? Its almost sun setting and I can't find her anywhere. Nala ask is their a place where you two watch sunrise together? Kovu smiles I didn't check up there and runs off to the top of Pride Rock. Kovu reached the top of Pride Rock to see standing there in front of him was Kiara sitting watching sun setting and walks over to her licks her cheek and says I've been looking for you all afternoon. Kiara smirks oh you have, may I ask why? Kovu smiles so I can do this kissing her leaning into her causing Kiara to tumble onto her back getting lost in being kissed. After sun went down, Kiara and Kovu went down the steps to promontory to stargaze before going to bed.


	7. Caught In The Storm

Malka and Sabrina walked out of the den to go down to the watering hole. Sabrina bows her head low thinking. Malka ask her what's wrong? Sabrina sighs I was thinking about Kovu and Kiara's relationship. Malka ask what do you mean by that? Sabrina smiles well since we're the future king and queen continue the circle of life after becoming king and queen if we rule that long. Malka smirks is that what your worried about, continue the circle of life? Sabrina answers no not just that but how long our relationship would last or become more than boyfriend and girlfriend. Malka sighs Sabrina I'll love you forever, so you don't have to worry about our relationship because your my only queen to our kingdom.

Kovu walked up to them and ask are you two going out to play? Malka answers yes, why? Kovu answers Simba told me to tell you both to becareful out there and that there's a storm coming soon. If you get caught in it, there's a cave towards the Eastern border. Sabrina smiles thank you Kovu for the tip. Kovu walks back to the den to see if Kiara is awake. Simba and Nala were at promontory point over looking the pride lands.

Kovu walked in the den to see Kiara still sleeping and decides to do something romantic. Kovu smiles at her pushing her over on to her side and begins rubbing her belly causing her to squirm a little to the feeling. Then he moves to rubbing her back making her purr little. Then begins cleaning her face making her purr loud and kisses her on the muzzle having her eyes open fast seeing who's kissing her to shut them slowly feeling Kovu rub her cheeks while kissing him. Simba and Nala walk in the den to see Kovu waking Kiara up in a very romantic way. Then boom, thunder roars across the sky. Lighting lights up the sky. Simba smirks does someone need to be held while napping? Nala smirks stupid up before you have to sleep under the promontory point and laughs.

Malka and Sabrina ran to the cave near the Eastern border to ride out the storm. Malka watches the rain coming down with Sabrina. Sabrina thinks back to the conversation that her and Malka talked about and ask Malka if he was implying that she was already his queen? Malka looks at her and nods yes I do look at you like your my queen. But we are not ready to continue the circle of life yet. But you are Queen Sabrina of Harmony Pride. Sabrina smiles I like the sound of that Queen Sabrina and that would make you King Malka of Harmony Pride.

Next morning Malka and Sabrina woke up on their sides hugging. Sabrina was snuggle into Malka's chest while his paws wrapped around her neck encasing her in warmth purring loud. Malka ask did you sleep well? Sabrina answers yes and did we do anything besides telling each other we love them? Malka answers no do you feel the same? Sabrina answers same as always. Then notice sunlight and says the storm has passed let's head home. Your dad will be expecting us to be coming home today.

Kovu and Kiara walked out to the promontory point waiting for their step brother to return from the cave. Kiara tells him will you calm down, they're be fine. Didn't you tell them about the cave to go to if they got caught in the storm? Kovu nods his head yes but that's not what worries me. Kiara ask what worries you then? Kovu looks around them and whispers in her ear: I overheard Malka and Sabrina talking about their relationship right now and become more than boyfriend and girlfriend like mates. Kiara ask you didn't suggest they do that, becoming mates by doing that? Kovu shakes his head no, but I kinda suggested that he show her a little more love. Kiara smirks bad cupid, bad boy you don't do that again or you'll be grounded for a week inside the den. Kovu lowers his head and replies yes Queen Kiara. Kiara stares at him with her jaw droped open for a minute before asking what did you just call me?

Kiara and Kovu's parents and grand-parents were walking out of the den, when they heard Kiara raise her voice asking him a question. Kovu looks past Kiara to see Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina, Ni and Zira watching them and blushes red. Kiara ask him again what did you call me? With a gentle voice. Nala ask Kiara princess what did prince Kovu call you? Kiara answers her mother, he call me something royal after I scolded him for doing something to our step-brother and his girlfriend but Kovu is too sly to say it smirking at him. Kovu growls I'm not sly Queen Kiara. The adults look at each other then back at the two cubs. Nala steps forward and whispers in her daughter's ear since he called you his queen what would you call him?

Kiara walks up to him nose to nose and stares at him for a second. Kovu ask what are-Kiara grabs his face bringing their muzzles together in a passionate kiss for three minutes till they need to breath and says I accept your proposal "My King Kovu" but remember we have a few more years till we're adults to become king and queen. Kovu smiles at her the looks at everyone realizing they heard it. Simba looks at Kovu and says you got some nerve proposing to Kiara at your- Nala cuts him off Simba!

Simba puts his paw to stop her. But you two have been through a lot together, face things that challenged your relationship bond proving that nothing can break your bond. You love each other so much that you can't live with out each other. So after seeing how protecting you both are over each other, It seems that I am being forced to do this. Kiara bows her head starting to shed tears. Nala looks at him angry. Simba finishes with giving you prince Kovu my blessing in becoming Kiara's husband when I decide when your both ready to take your place as King and Queen.

Kiara runs up to him hugging his paw whispering thank you daddy. Simba looks at Kovu open his paw waving it to come here. Kovu runs up to him hugs him too. Nala smiles you had me for a second thinking you was going to denied the proposal. Simba ask her why would I do that after all the time that Kovu choose to come live with us and fall in love with Kiara. Nala smiles your right but the way you were saying the speech had me fouled. Kion and Fuli walk up the side of Pride Rock to see his parents and grand-parents and ask what's going on? Zira steps forward and answers Kion, Kovu just proposed to your sister Kiara so you can call me your soon to be step aunt Zira if that is okay with you. Kion answers that is okay since you helped me with controlling the powers of the roar of the elders so that you for that.

Fuli nudges Kion to get his attention. Kion looks at her and says oh yeah, Dad we have a problem Mzingo informed Jasiri who informed me that Cheezi and ten remaining hyenas that survived the river ride blast said get ready for round two and they're looking for a leader. Simba looks at the pride and says they won't last long against all of us. Tell Mzingo that I said for them to give up.

Malka and Sabrina walked back to Pride Rock to say their goodbyes giving them a hug and headed back home to Harmony Pride. Kovu wish them a safe trip back home and come back again soon. Malka replies we will do that, take care of her, okay bro? Kovu smiles I will. Kiara watches them leave. After the adults leave Kiara smiles and ask Kovu if he would give me a bath? Kovu ask doesn't your mom do that? Kiara answers yes but what if I wanted more than what a mother can do for their cub.

Kovu sighs and walks with Kiara to the top of Pride Rock to be alone. Kiara lays down and Kovu begins cleaning her. When reaches her face, she wraps both of her paws around his neck bringing his muzzle to her in a kiss turning into heated kiss. Kovu breaks the kiss and says we better go before our parents wonder what we were doing up here. Then both head back down the path. Kiara smirks I can't wait to be queen and become mates with you. Kovu smiles neither can I.


	8. New Family Member

Kiara and Kovu walk down to the path to see Kion and Fuli talking to each other. Kiara ask what are you two talking about? Kion smiles me and Fuli was thinking about sending Ono to go spy on Cheezi to see what their up to. Mheetu walks up to them and says hi. Kiara ask what have you been doing lately? Mheetu answer I been hanging out with Vitani. Kovu ask you been hanging out with my baby sister? Mheetu answers yes we go to the flower patch and talk. Kovu smirks you "been hanging out with my sister?" Mheetu answers yes. Kovu ask isn't my sister a little older than you. Mheetu answers it's not like that. Kovu and Kiara laugh at him. Kion sighs Mheetu it's okay if you want to date her.

Mheetu answers no we are not dating, we are just friends and besides when you two get married she will become my step niece. Kovu smirks yeah but she'll only be four months older than you. Mheetu walks away from them. Kiara sighs maybe they shouldn't date? Kovu answers so who would date Mheetu then? Kiara sighs I don't know, but he has a lot of time to find someone to love. Kovu and Kiara walk to the watering hole to see Katie and Razor sitting there.

Razor ask Katie are you sure? Katie answers yes, my sister and stepmom told me that I am. After explaining the vomiting and tiredness, mood swings. Razor sighs I'm just a little surprised to hear it. I didn't think you would get after loving you. Kovu ask Katie are you saying your that? Katie looks at Kovu and says hi Kovu and Kiara. Kovu ask Katie are you pregnant? Katie smiles big and replies me and Razor are going to have a cub. Kiara smiles and gives Katie a hug. I'm going to have a cousin. Kovu ask does Ni know? Katie shakes her head no. Kovu ask are you going to tell him? Katie sighs I'm scared to tell him. Kiara says let's go see him.

Ni was returning from patrol the east and northern border to meet Katie, Kiara and Kovu. Ni smiles it's great to see you Kovu. Katie ask Daddy uh I uh me. Ni ask Katie is this about the thing between you and Razor that happened. Razor ask you know about it? Ni answers yes, Nala told me about Katie having problems after telling you before I went on patrol. So Razor I suppose that you start running. Razor ask why- Ni answer before I beat you for getting my daughter pregnant. Razor runs off. Katie ask what is wrong with you? Ni ask her are you going to go catch him before he disappear for good? Katie ask what. Ni smiles Katie go catch Razor before he gets too far gone.

Katie takes off running after Razor. Kovu ask what was that all about? Ni answers well Katie and Razor only been dating for two months now and they already did that before the two year mark so for his punishment I pranked him. Kiara smirks your bad Grandpa. Ni tells them if you see them tell them they have my blessing. Ni looks at the sky thinking about Gavin. Kiara ask Ni thinking about him? Ni answers yes I am.

Kiara sighs I didn't trust Kovu when I walked into the outlands and tripped Kovu, but after trying to get out of the swamp away from the crocodiles saving each other. Then spending few hours with him, he earned my trust but after he snuck in the den to lay next to me and sleep. I seen that he wanted to be with me more than anything thing out there. Ni sighs I just wish he would let go of the past. I did after Kovu said he was sorry for his mom. And that he chose you as his girlfriend.

Ni smiles Kiara congrats on the engagement proposal. Kiara answers yeah he said it as I'm in charge of him as his queen and he has listen to me if I ask him something. But I like it that if he makes me angry that in the morning, he leaves me a sorry gift. He always wants me to be happy or he will try to make me feel happy. Kovu blushes from the comments. Ni, Kiara and Kovu walked to Pride Rock to see what's up.

Simba and Nala were sitting at Promontory point looking over the Pride lands. Ni walked up the side to see Simba and Nala sitting at Promontory point. Sarabi came out and ask Ni how's Katie doing? Ni says good for now, I scared her boyfriend away and told Katie to go grab him before he leaves for good. Sarabi ask why did you do that to him for? Ni answers he got my daughter pregnant before the two year mark. Sarabi smirks bad grand father. Nala ask Kion? Kion answers yes mom? Nala smiles you and Kiara are going to have a cousin. Kion ask how am I going to have a cousin? Nala smiles your aunt Katie is pregnant with a cub now. Kion ask where is she? Ni answers she left to go catch her mate after I pranked him.

Katie walked up the side of Pride Rock with Razor beside her and notices Ni standing there and says that wasn't cool dude. I thought you was going to rip me to shreds. Ni answers then you shouldn't have got my daughter pregnant before your two year dating mark. Razor ask did Simba and Nala get busted doing this? Ni smiles no they waited till Simba took his place as king but it was very adorable to see Nala walk up to Promontory point and Simba follow her like a lovesick puppy in a trance. Razor ask Nala, Simba didn't want to take his place as king? Nala shakes her head no. Razor ask how did you get him there then? Nala smiles and answers I ask Sarabi if I could take my place as Queen, and she gave me the approval seeing that I was Simba's girlfriend through out our cub days and walked up here and waited for Simba to come join me. Sarabi smirks I asked him if he was going up here to calm her. Simba blushes red saying when I stood face to face with her she took her tail and ran it under my chin and up the side of my cheek walking up to Promontory point claiming her place as my queen and I follow her up there and I heard my father tell me: "Well done my son, remember who you are and love her with all your heart and take care of her."

Ni says well now Razor since you made this cub, I expect you to step up and help take care of this cub like a father or- unshedding his claws. Razor answers yes father Ni. Night time came and Razor was sleeping thinking about Katie and the cub then started shaking thinking about the cub runoff getting into trouble or getting it's self killed or hurt waking up and walking out of the den to look at the stars thinking about being a father. Simba walks out of the den to join him and ask had a nightmare? Razor nods his head yes and ask how do you protect your cub from danger if they runoff? Simba answers when they start walking on their own is when you take them on a walk around the area close to Pride Rock and after they get a little bigger then allow them to have fun and play but I'm sure I can talk Kiara and Kion into taking shifts watching the cub. Razor smiles thank you Simba. They head back inside to sleep.


End file.
